


【閃蝙】哥譚食記

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: POST JL ALL BAT [3]
Category: DCEU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 恭喜閃閃獲得壓倒性勝利，成為老爺的下一任男友(喂本篇走溫馨美(吃)食(貨)向又名 : 孤獨的美食家艾倫先生





	1. 南瓜濃湯

" 南瓜切去頂蓋，並去除內部纖維、種子。

中火加熱奶油後，放入西芹碎、巴西利碎、蘿勒葉碎、百里香葉，拌炒2-3分鐘。"

 

有時巴里覺得布魯斯也許是那種南瓜型的人，內裡柔軟甜美，口感溫順滑膩。只不過想嘗到這一切，得先剖開那厚實無比的外殼。

並不是說布魯斯有多難相處，巴里甚至可以十分清楚感覺到年長者對自己和維克多的寵溺。但這種前輩對晚輩，淡淡的，宛如隔層紗觀望的情感時不時讓年輕的速跑者感到挫折。

若非這幾起外星入侵與陰謀分子事件，巴里跟布魯斯可能一輩子都不會認識彼此，別說因此相知相識。

他從沒天真到相信兩人可以相愛。艾倫先生很清楚，布魯斯和自己充其量就是隊友關係，也許再加上年長者內心一點面對幼崽時的喜愛之情。

蝙蝠俠不是那種會說愛的類型。就算是布魯西寶貝，從性別開始自己就不是哥譚之子所好，遑論兩人巨大年齡差所帶來的悖德感也難以為世人接受。

 

沒有人知道一開始那種崇拜的感覺是如何演變成今日這般難以言喻的情愫。或許是因為那長到令人髮指的相處時間。

與荒原狼一役後，巴里基本上照三餐光顧偉恩宅邸。

有時下午茶和消夜也順便。

偉恩本人倒是完全不介意分享保安總管的好手藝，反正阿福都會準備雙倍份。某幾個巴里有事沒能來的下午，布魯斯反倒因吃下過多的小甜餅飽受罪惡感之苦，在健身房多待了三個小時。

大蝙蝠絕不會承認，還是有人陪自己喝茶聊天時的點心最為美味。

儘管巴里一點也不介意布魯斯近來略微飽滿的小肚子。

能吃就是福。他還記得母親小時候曾講過的話。

至少，用甜點將兩頰塞得滿滿的時候，布魯斯看起來很快樂。

 

宛如從來未曾因為不該存在的情感而支離破碎。

 

" 加入高湯、蒜仁、帕馬森乳酪，並以鹽巴、胡椒調味。

將湯汁倒入南瓜內，蓋上南瓜蓋，入烤箱烤幾個小時。

取出後，稍放涼，撈去蒜仁，再將南瓜肉刮起混合到湯中，攪拌成泥。 "

 

那是巴里第一次因過於頻繁的拜訪蝙蝠洞而感到不安。

 

"回家去吧，露意絲肯定在等你了。"

"嗯，替我向阿福問好。嗨~巴里，改天再來約早午餐啊。"

 

一道藍色身影朝自己揮了揮手，隨即化作光束消失。巴里只得從暗處走向剛剛與克拉克談話完的男人。

他不是故意的，只是......在發現了那座藏於蝙蝠洞中的超人投影之後，巴里很難用輕鬆的姿態面對克拉克。

只有瞎眼的人才看不出那意味著什麼。

艾倫深深懷疑普林斯女士早就明瞭，亞瑟肯定也用那狗一般的鼻子嗅出了端倪，搞不好連維克多都比自己還早意識到這一點。

 

那為何每個人都表現得若無其事 ?

就這樣眼睜睜看著他墜落，直至碎裂。

 

巴里想著，如果跑得夠快，是否就能接住布魯斯。

儘管那會讓自己粉身碎骨。

 

" 如果湯汁太濃稠，可適量加入熱高湯。

趁熱上桌，並可淋上12年陳年葡萄醋、刨些帕馬森乳酪裝飾。 "

 

於是他開始在每個蝙蝠入睡前的黎明拜訪。

這是孤獨的艾倫先生唯一知道，安慰悲傷之人的辦法。至少在那些夢見母親的夜裡，他會覺得希望猶存。

 

今夜，暖橘色的南瓜湯入口，溫和而帶著絲絲香甜。

巴里覺得胸口下方，靠近胃部之處，有一股暖意。

 

TBC

快過年了，開始還債啦~

不知道大家會不會喜歡這種穿插著食譜的行文風格，仔細看的話會發現跟文章內容是有一點呼應。(不過主要是作者餓了XD)


	2. 干貝培根捲

" 取一小鍋加入蔓越莓醬、紅酒醋和奶油拌勻，小火煮滾放涼備用。

干貝四周用培根捲起，重疊的部份多一點煎的時候比較不會散，用剪刀剪去多餘培根。"

 

巴里會撞見那盞投影燈完全是偶然。

 

當天他捧著一盤阿福剛燒好的前菜小點四處找尋布魯斯的蹤跡。

培根要是冷掉就不好吃了。

 

若非是多天來連續的勞累，巴里相信布魯斯有辦法在被發現前及時關上不管那是什麼總之任何蝙蝠俠不想被他人看到的東西。

可惜將近一個星期不眠不休的打理聯盟草創事務隊最強人類來說也依舊太超負荷。

於是閃電俠捕獲一隻疲倦的蝙蝠。

布魯斯甚至懶得跟青年解釋為何這時間自己還會站在超人的投影前沉思，直接朝盤內小菜伸手。

 

" 平底鍋中不加油，捲好的干貝培根捲接口朝下放入。

中小火煎至培根金黃香脆。"

 

"嘿嘿布魯斯，記得先洗手......好吧，用牙籤應該沒關係。唔這培根真心超讚，是哪裡買的啊 ? 算了我知道平民一定買不起。不過沒想到光是肉片包干貝就可以這麼美味啊，上面還淋了......這是什麼 ? "

"蔓越莓醬，還有一點紅酒醋。" 倦悉悉的蝙蝠依舊擁有極其敏銳的味覺。

"喔不我說的是這個......超人投影 ? 酷喔 ! 之前也看過其他種類的3D全視角投射，但還是第一次見到解析度這麼高的。天啊酥皮還會對我微笑 ! 瞧瞧那披風的擺動，簡直完美符合流體力學 ! "

"唔。" 布魯斯繼續朝第三根肉串邁進。

"布魯斯~" 黑髮男孩睜大那本就炯炯有神的深色眼睛。

"嗯 ? " 第四根。

"可以告訴我要怎麼組裝這東西嗎 ? 想想我住的地下室裡第二喜愛的椅子旁剛好還有位置可以放下一台......蝙蝠投影機 ? 蝙蝠3D投影 ? 蝙蝠全擬真動態呈現儀 ? 或是不管你叫那東西啥都酷斃了 ! 總之我也想搞一台 ! " 

布魯斯簡直可以在那雙水汪汪的大眼中看到一群小星星，小星星也對他眨巴眨巴著。

"這台送你吧。" 約略收拾下桌面，已經被香甜油焦味開了胃口的偉恩準備上享用保安總管一如往常令人驚豔的廚藝。

"诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

 

" 煎好的干貝培根捲取出放到廚房紙巾上吸培根油和干貝汁，用牙籤串起。

裝盤，均勻淋上醬汁。"

 

布魯斯感覺到周邊似乎有殘影在晃動，定睛一看，原來是巴里。

黑髮男孩正努力克制自己不要繞著蝙蝠洞跑上三百圈。

"嗯，反正我也用不到了。現在要做相關研究的話現在隨時可以請超人過來一趟。就直接拿回家吧，巴里。程式碼連上主機就可以直接讀取，要怎麼改隨你。"

"天啊布魯斯我真是太愛你了 ! " 

偉恩感覺到臉上一陣濕熱，隨後強勁的擾流又將那塊皮膚迅速冷卻。只見青年開心地圍著投影設備蹦踏著，一副如獲至寶的樣子。

那樣的快樂是毫不掩飾的，熱情奔放的，如同閃電般帶來強烈火光，照耀著這陰冷潮濕的洞穴。

 

愛......嗎 ? 好久沒人跟自己說這個詞了。

看著男孩亮晶晶的眼神，布魯斯想。

這應該就是愛吧。

如同家人一般，不用多加什麼，只要一點小火慢煎。緩緩地，醉人心脾的油香就這樣被文火給逼了出來。

而這簡直令人欲罷不能。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好餓啊好餓啊好餓啊。(懶得出門，只好提醒自己記得明天去買儲備糧食。


	3. 章三 : 炭烤雞胸肉佐酒釀醬汁

" 將雞胸肉加入洋蔥碎，蒜碎、西洋芹末、胡蘿蔔丁、橄欖油、鹽、胡椒拌勻。

雞肉略抓後，放入冰箱冷藏醃漬約2小時。"

 

將投影機連至電腦後，巴里不得不讚嘆布魯斯完美的編碼技巧。他就知道這栩栩如生的建模背後肯定有著龐雜的計算基礎。

然而，仔細一看卻發覺，末尾某段程式碼似乎有些怪異。

看起來就像是某人刻意刪剪掉了某種放映模式。

儘管其餘的五十一類模型投影已足夠令人眼花撩亂，艾倫先生仍相當好奇被刪掉的一段究竟包含些什麼。

 

恢復那段被剔除的代碼並非易事。

事實上，巴里相信，若非倉促行事，以蝙蝠俠的能耐，他人甚至都無法察覺這段消失的訊息。

這可就有趣了。

是何物讓蝙蝠俠如此心神不寧以至犯下如此錯誤 ? 

那段消失的超人影像到底包含了怎樣的敏感資訊 ? 

 

某個不具名的聲音告訴巴里，有些事還是讓他們就此石沉大海比較好。

儘管個性急躁的閃電俠並不這樣想。

或許最後這缺失的片段可以告訴他布魯斯內心究竟裝著什麼。

 

" 將雞胸肉放入烤箱中，以180℃烤約12分鐘至熟，取出備用。

將酒釀、糖、白味噌拌勻備用。"

 

巴里在一次戰鬥中接住了墜落的蝙蝠，卻從對方眼中看見了另一人身影。

難以承受的重量。

但沒關係，他願意等。即便只是作為......家人。

他願意守候著他的英雄，他的騎士。

 

當天夜裡艾倫先生回到中心城那座小窩，發現缺失的線索終於補足。

被刪減的影像還原，毫不意外又是取自某次的超人採訪。

外星之子帶著笑容走向自己。

那雙眼睛，滿懷愛意。

 

閃電俠循線找到了原始視頻。畫面之外，屬於女記者的笑聲聽來如此幸福。

 

喔。是這樣啊。

巴里第一次發現單戀他人的無可救藥。

 

幾天後艾倫先生的小窩裡出現一幅全息投影。

那是各式各樣的哥譚騎士。

 

他們倆個都一樣無可救藥，巴里想。

 

" 雞胸肉切片、擺盤，最後淋上調好的酒釀醬汁即可。"

 

他在蝙蝠洞裡第一次嘗試吻了偉恩。

儘管除了自己以外無人知曉。

 

太過疲倦而趴在桌上小憩的蝙蝠看起來如此柔軟，扒開了重重鐵甲後只剩肉身的人類理應是這樣脆弱。

並且無比誘人。

於是艾倫先生傾身上前，於嘴角偷了吻。

 

微鹹微甜，就像浸泡了糖蜜的淚水。

 

 

END


	4. 章四 : 苦甜布朗尼

" 將72%苦甜巧克力隔水加熱至溶化。

把放室溫的無鹽奶油加入糖，可分三次攪拌至呈現白色霜狀。"

 

"阿福，你覺得到底怎樣......"

"才能獲得布魯斯老爺的芳心嗎 ? 艾倫少爺。"

"唔......" 此時英勇無畏但討厭與人起衝突的閃電俠正待在偉恩莊園裝設豪奢的廚房中，邊觀賞保安總管以近乎藝術的手法融製巧克力，邊因為心內事被說中而紅著臉埋起頭。

他得是有多無助才會來請求潘尼沃斯先生的幫忙。

下一秒直接跑回自己安全感十足小窩的想法不停在少年英雄腦袋中跑圈，然而這可是巴里於內心天人交戰兩周後終於做出的決定，他可不能半途而廢。

 

"我知道跟其他人比起來，一個默默無名的鑑識部實習生遠遠配不上哥譚之子。可是......我只是想讓他...你知道的......感到快樂。"

"至少一秒也好，我想看布魯斯打從心底微笑著，就算不是因為自己也沒關係。"

"一秒對我來說，已經足夠長了。"

說完，像是覺得自己完成了重大任務一般，巴里抓了一把苦甜巧克力往嘴裡塞，權當慰藉。

不愧是血統淵源極深的古老貴族，品味非同凡響。這可是他吃過最完美的72%巧克力。

 

"如同那部電影裡所說，沒有咬下去之前，我們永遠都無法知道這顆巧克力是什麼口味。"

"也許，您可以試試......" 

保安總管沒能來得及將話說完，一陣旋風吹過，廚房便再度只剩自己一人，以及融到一半的巧克力。

 

"祝您好運，艾倫少爺。"

 

" 將三顆雞蛋分三次加入攪拌之後，再加入巧克力攪拌均勻。

分三次加入低筋麵粉，並且攪拌均勻。"

 

"怎麼了，巴里 ? 我以為布朗尼沒那麼快好 ? "

溫潤的暖棕色眸子自螢幕前抬起，柔和地望向自己。

 

這次他放慢了速度。

一個輕柔卻慎重的吻不偏不倚落在中年男人薄而軟的唇上。如羽毛般輕柔，卻也呈載了無比厚重的心意。

這令布魯斯想起那首詩句。

他正踏著的，正是急速者柔軟的心。而沒人能比自己更懂，自雲端被重重踩落的痛楚。

 

哥譚騎士無所適從。

他不能拒絕，那將會使心碎的人又多一個。但也難以同意，因為巴里終將會找到更好的。

他們可以是一輩子的戰友、家人，唯獨愛情，是自己給不起的。

這樣不公平，布魯斯憑什麼讓巴里接受這樣殘缺的自己。他明知那裏永遠會有第三個人。

 

黑髮青年率先結束了這個不被回應的吻，不等對方開口，他說了 : 

"沒關係的布魯斯，我可以等，我願意等。"

"如果這輩子不行，我還可以倒轉時光，在下一輩子先所有人遇到你，在任何需要的時候。你不會再是孤單一人，跟我一樣。"

"我會一直等到你說可以的那個時候。"

 

" 烤箱上下180度預熱5分後，烤15～20分鐘，放冷後放進冰箱

冰大約2小時後即可食用。"

 

他最終還是沒能回應對方。

布魯斯在廚房裡看到了被拆封一半的巧克力，想起巴里羞怯的，卻依然閃閃動人的微笑。

希望阿福有記得讓年輕的鑑識官帶點布朗尼回去。

 

這至少是自己所能給予。

 

唯一給得起的。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預計下章完結  
> 因為接下來幾天回外婆家的關係，下一更應該至少是五天後了，祝大家佳節愉快www 不用太想我沒關係XD


	5. 章五：漸層珍珠抹茶拿鐵

" 煮一鍋滾水，放入珍珠粉圓，大火煮20分鐘後，熄火悶20分鐘。

將水濾掉，倒入3大匙黑糖，和珍珠粉圓拌勻，放涼備用。"

 

布魯斯還記得巴里離去前說的話。

"也許現在還不夠資格站在你身邊，但我可是跑很快的。總有一天，我會追上你們，成為足以和蝙蝠俠比肩的英雄。"

彷彿還在不久之前，這陰暗潮濕的洞穴中也有一位少年曾如此說過。

偉恩再次感到不安。

 

如果自己身邊的人都注定遭逢不幸，那孤獨一生也沒什麼不好。

 

" 將熱水沖入裝有抹茶粉的碗內拌勻。

準備適量冰塊和杓子，將抹茶溫度降低變涼。"

 

那是一場對小鎮來說也極為簡樸的婚禮。

儘管這絲毫不會減低新人光彩，佳偶們看上去如此幸福。

肯特家的小子身著一套全白禮服，酒紅領帶與湛藍雙眼的搭配令人想起明日，和希望。

未來的肯特夫人則與之相配，幾抹艷紅點綴著純白婚紗，與丈夫相襯，卻絕不失去自身風采。

 

然而巴里眼裡始終只有他盛裝出席的愛人。

偉恩作為伴郎選擇了與克拉克同款的白西裝，唯有領帶改換了足以襯托對方的天藍。

他們連領帶顏色都與對方的眼睛如此相配，艾倫想著。

一股苦澀蔓延至口中。

 

但為了這一刻，他甘願嚥下所有。

夕陽裡，著全白禮服的布魯斯彷彿自畫中走出，美得不似人間物。

黑暗騎士此時斂盡全身棘刺，微笑地站在氪星之子身後，彷彿那裡是他天命賦予的位置。

他們是最佳拍檔，而晨曦與夜晚於此刻交融。

 

白無垢。

巴里想起曾在日本動畫中看過此一詞彙。

白色禮服，象徵著待嫁新娘的純潔與童真。

 

儘管哥譚騎士既非純潔，也早已失去童貞。然而此刻，被夕陽餘暉包裹的布魯斯卻讓巴里不由自主想起那些，最初的愛與夢想。

他是自己心中無垢的騎士。

 

" 鮮奶200C.C，倒入2大匙的蜂蜜拌勻。

空杯先放入適量珍珠，再倒入鮮奶。要倒入抹茶時，記得先拿湯匙放在牛奶上面，將抹茶緩緩倒入湯匙內，以免倒入的衝力把漸層打散。"

 

他們看著克拉克開玩笑地說起，同樣身穿白西裝，就像聯盟主席跟顧問才是要結婚的一對。

也許這也是布魯斯心底最深的渴望吧，巴里想。

儘管話題中另一位主角早已消失無蹤。

 

然後他看見了燈火闌珊中，佇立於教堂一隅的偉恩。

艾倫先生以此生最快速度衝回中城，換了條與布魯斯相同的領帶。

如此一來，他們看上去也像是一對了。

在這樣的日子裡，沒人理應孤獨。

 

"嗨布魯斯，你在這裡啊。"

"巴里。" 他依然保持著那種微笑。在心愛之人婚禮上最為誠摯的笑容。

在閃電俠能說些什麼之前，布魯斯上前，柔亂了青年精心打理整齊的額髮，並在其上留下一吻。

 

巴里愣睜望著對方背影，耳邊迴盪男人溫暖厚實的嗓音。

"Run, Barry. Run. "

 

我會繼續等，直到你追上的那天。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灑花完結~~~  
> 感恩讚嘆閃閃小天使，老爺會逐漸走出傷痛的www  
> 接下來會有一篇略creepy的鋼蝙PWP然整個POST JL ALL BAT系列就此告一段落啦~ 感謝這些日子以來的支持 <3  
> 之後會把大部份心思放在一篇wonderbat的架空王國ABO中長篇上，可能中間想到會穿插寫些超蝙或其他蝙受PWP(紓壓用XD)，等完結那篇後再來想想接下來要寫些什麼，大家有想看哪類的梗也歡迎提出喔~


End file.
